A Day In The Life Of A Spy
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: It's the year 2100, and some things have changed. Puck Goodfellow is an undercover spy. Sabrina Grimm is an undercover spy. What happens when the worlds of two famous agents collide? Will there be magic, romance or mayhem? Or perhaps even betrayal...?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I've been having this idea for a story plot for a few days now, and the urge to just write it is too big. I can't sleep right now, and I seriously need to begin writing this. I don't know if it's a one-shot or not, so just bear with me.**

 **I recently got into the whole futuristic thing, and I think that stories set in the future are pretty cool.**

 **So this is it. Hope you like it. It's a different take on things, but I just thought it would be cool to see how this one went. Review?**

 **DICLAIMER: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

 **...**

Puck had never been one to care about his assignments. Usually, his boss would give him his mission, expect him to report back to him in a few days, and pay him his money.

He was fine with that.

Sometimes he was expected to steal some high-tech gadget from those rich technology stores, or even swipe a few identity pads, just for something to do.

But he was never assigned to spy on a _girl_.

He had received his boss' coded message about his new mission earlier that day.

His target: A 17 year old girl named Sabrina Grimm.

A _freakin_ Grimm. What was his boss thinking? Everyone knew that the Grimm clan where a family you did not mess with. The famous bad-ass group consisting of an old lady, a magic man, two very talented parents, an extremely hyperactive 13 year old, a little red headed 5 year old who's talents where yet to be discovered, the target of Puck's mission, and one very large dog were famous in the city of Ferryport Landing. Not that Puck was scared of them. Pfft... he was the _Trickster King_. No one messed with him. Thousands bowed before him. This would be a piece of cake.

Puck was meant to track the girl, keep an eye on her. He was meant to take note of all the places she visited, who she talked to, even where she went to school. Apparently, his boss didn't have any files on the Grimm family, therefore they required Puck's so-called "skills".

Puck had agreed to do the mission. He told himself it was partly for the money, and partly for the thrill of being able to do something dangerous after having to lay low for so long.

But if he was really honest to himself, he had to admit that there was something about that girl that drew him in.

...

Sabrina snapped shut her Tab, exhausted, and grabbed her backpack. Making her way across the rows of perfectly aligned plastic white chairs, she headed towards the black doors. Media class had just ended, signalling the end of another school day. Ferryport Landing College, or FLC, was too perfect for Sabrina. The rooms where too white, the furniture too straight, and the people too civil.

Granted they were in the year 2100, but some things needed to remain old-fashioned. People needed some care-free-ness in their lives.

At least they had a no uniform policy.

Red shirt and jeans completed Sabrina's look, complete with white Tread-Ons, the famous footwear everyone wore these days. Her backpack was black, made of plastic-like material, and she had all her class Tabs in there. Her blonde hair was loose, her face clear of all that cosmetic crap teenage girls liked to wear. Her blue eyes were natural, no physical alterations or modifications had been made to her body.

She was clean, simple.

Or so people thought.

On the outside, she may have looked like you average college student, but on the inside, Sabrina Grimm was one hell of a bad-ass.

She was a spy.

An international, undercover, _spy_.

...

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN! So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Did it totally suck? Do you want more? Do you like it, huh? Huh?**

 **Okay, enough of that.**

 **Like I said, I don't know if I should continue. You choose. If I get more than five reviews, I will update. If not, we'll see.**

 **TOODLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. 11 REVIEWS ALREADY!**

 **That's pretty sick. :)**

 **So I take it you guys like the story? I have to admit, the plot is really interesting, and I think it has potential.**

 **Anyway, I should probably start writing. :)**

 **...**

The Tube was always crowded at this time of the day. Though the station was filled with people eager to get to their next location, Sabrina found that she liked this busyness. It was good to be able to mingle with the crowd, get lost in the throng of bustling people. It helped.

Swiping her ID pad on the door, she stepped through the rounded doorway and onto the crowded shuttle. The automatic doors slid shut with a soft _ping_ and Sabrina found an empty blue seat near the door.

Sitting down, she took the time to observe her surrounding. The Tube was clean and white, the small, square windows framed in grey giving brief glimpses of the black tunnel outside.

Surveying the people around her, Sabrina noticed an odd man sitting not far from her. He had on a pair of the modern looking glasses all the rich people wore, the type that blocked out the sun, and his face was half obscured by a Tab.

 _Strange_ , Sabrina thought. _Why would he wear those glasses inside the Tube?_

The man had a dark mop of hair, and he was slightly overweight. Sabrina watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked too suspicious to be let out of her sight. Also, he was fidgeting, scratching his ear and nose, sniffling when he was clearly not even sick. Telltale signs of a person who was up to no good.

The Tube started to slow down, and Sabrina got up, heading towards the door. The light indicator above the door was red, signalling that the doors would not be able to open. Sabrina waited for the shuttle to slow down, and when the light turned green, she hopped off.

Three other people got off after her. An old woman, a muscular looking man with dirty blonde hair who kept his head down, and the fat man who looked suspicious.

Sabrina walked through the nearly empty station and into the afternoon air. It was just the right temperature, as it always was in Ferryport Landing, thanks to the heat generators in the sky that controlled the constant temperature of the city, keeping it at a steady 21 degrees Celsius.

Sabrina walked quickly down the tiled pathway, making sure to keep glancing over her shoulder every two minutes. There was no one in sight, but she had that unnerving feeling that she was being followed.

And if that was the case, then she obviously couldn't lead her pursuer to her actual location. She needed to lose them.

Turning a corner, Sabrina headed to the outskirts of the city, which were not far from where she was. After a few minutes of walking, she reached the more deserted area of Ferryport Landing. The place was barren and grey, and the buildings were crumpling to dust. Everywhere, homeless figures lay sleeping on the ground or sitting outside their make-shift tents. These were the people the rich, high-class snobs called Slackers. People who could not afford the high life. The poor.

Sabrina's heart ached for them. She couldn't stand to watch these people suffer. It wasn't fair that some people got all the money while others had to starve, day after day. She wanted to reach out to them, help them, but she couldn't.

Keeping her mind on her task, she weaved in between the buildings until she reached an abandoned sky-scraper, the top half having crumbled to nothing years ago. Next to it was a rather tall house, also abandoned. She wondered whether there was anyone living there.

Making her way to the thin alleyway in between the two buildings, Sabrina was certain she heard the scuffing of boots on the dirt road. Focusing ahead, she tried not to glance back. Her super-sensitive hearing picked up another pair of shoes hitting the pavement at a steady jog, making Sabrina quicken her pace. Had her stalker bought back-up?

The alleyway was dimly lit, and Sabrina could see piles of rubbish and pieces of ruined tech littering the sides of the buildings. There was the unfamiliar stench of dampness and decay in the air. It was unnerving.

Sabrina continued down the long alley, making sure to keep to the sides of the building.

 _I wonder what Granny would say if she were -_

But the thought was never finished. Sabrina felt a cold rush of air from above her and she looked up instantly, on alert, but she could only make out a blur of pink before she was pushed roughly aside.

The sound of running footsteps snapped her back into reality. All her training skills clicked in, and she went into what Granny called "Spy Mode".

There was a loud grunt from somewhere down the alley, and Sabrina followed the noise. She could see two figures fighting, one slightly larger than the other. The bigger one slammed the other into a nearby pile of trash, and then turned on Sabrina. She recognized the man instantly, from the familiar mop of black hair to the burly figure, it was indeed the man from the shuttle.

The man advanced towards her with a loud grunt, a white Plasma Gun in his hand. Sabrina had seen Plasma Guns before, and knew that one shot of the deadly blue laser could immediately send you six feet under.

Sabrina ducked underneath the man's arm, emerging behind him in one swift move. The man seemed momentarily stunned, having not expected her to move so fast, thus losing track of her for a few seconds.

But a few seconds was more than enough.

Sabrina struck out at the man's leg, just behind his knee, and he let out a cry of pain as his knees buckled underneath him. He fell to his knees, but recovered quickly.

His fat arm swung out behind him, nearly hitting Sabrina in the stomach. She dodged it just in time, appearing back in front of him. She was dimly aware of a sharp piercing whistle in the background. The man got to his feet and raised the gun, but Sabrina was too quick. She grabbed his wrist before the gun reached eye-level, and twisted. The man yelled out in pain and cursed, and Sabrina took the chance to whack the gun out of his hand, sending it skidding across the floor behind her.

Thinking she had finished him off, Sabrina started to relax. In doing so, she did not notice the man's trembling hands reaching into his pocket until it was nearly too late.

"Get down!"

Sabrina's mind didn't even have nearly enough time to register the command before a body hurled towards her and knocked her off her feet, sending the two skidding across the dirt a few meters back.

Sabrina opened her eyes and through the cloud of dust saw a pair of extremely green eyes staring at her, and a familiar head of dirty blonde hair. It was the other man who had gotten off the train.

The man (or boy) had an arm on either side of Sabrina, hovering over her. Sabrina frowned at him.

"What the- who the heck are you? Get off me!"

The boy glared at her. "Shut up, you'll get us both killed!"

He had a deep voice, masculine. Sabrina found this irritating. She couldn't stay here and risk potentially getting killed. She needed to get away from here.

Grabbing the boys shoulders, she slid out from under him, using her feet to push off his shoulders in the last second. She rolled over and her arm hit something solid. She grabbed it and looked at it.

It was the Plasma Gun.

Jumping up, Sabrina raised the gun into the air. The fat man was still on his knees, but he was now surrounded by a swarm of buzzing lights. Sabrina stopped, astounded.

Walking over to the man, she soon found out that the lights were actually some kind of native bug, tiny little insects that were biting the man. He was groaning in pain as blood ran in dark crimson rivulets down his face, arms and neck.

Sabrina raised the gun to his temple, an unfamiliar feeling of uneasiness washing over her. She had never killed a man before, nor did she ever want to. She didn't plan on killing this man, either. She only wanted answers.

"Who are you?" she asked, nudging him with the gun. The man slowly raised his head to her, his eyes half closed.

"They're coming," he rasped. "The master wants you, you and your treacherous family."

"Why where you following me, ans who is this 'master' you're talking about?" Sabrina demanding, feeling her anger bubbling up to the surface.

The man simply shook his head and gave a hoarse laugh. "He _will_ find you, Grimm. The master always gets what he wants. _Always..._ "

And with that, he slumped down to the floor, his face turning towards the sky. Sabrina's eyes widened in horror. Was he _dead_?

"He's not dead. Just unconscious."

She had almost forgotten about the boy. She whirled around to face him, surprised to find that he was only a few steps behind her. He noticed the gun pointed at his chest, and raised his hands as if in surrender.

"Hey, don't shoot me. I'm here to help you. I saved your ass, didn't I? Those pixies didn't just appear out of nowhere."

Sabrina glared at him. "Who are you? What do you want? Do you know anything about... _him_?" She motioned towards the unconscious man's body with her head.

The boy shook his head. "I have no idea who that guy is, but I need to talk to you. This attack wasn't just coincidental. It was planned. And I think I know by who."

Sabrina found herself raising her eyebrow at the boy. "No shit it was planned. You still didn't answer my first question. Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "I'm Puck."

Puck? What kind of a name was that? Despite the weird title, Sabrina found that she was actually starting to believe the boy. He appeared calm, as if they were simply just talking, and he didn't have a signed death warrant pointed at his chest.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Puck didn't appear offended. "In this world, you don't really know who you _can_ trust. I guess I'm gonna have to earn your trust, huh?"

Sabrina found herself agreeing. She nodded, and the boy grinned.

"Fine. If you trust me that little, then you can lead us to a place we can talk, in private. Point your gun at my back if you want."

Despite the situation, Sabrina found that she was actually enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she had done something risky. She was The Queen of the Sneaks, yet her family expected her to lie low because of _potential danger_. Stuff potential danger! She was a world class spy. She could take care of herself. It was time to figure out what the hell was going on here.

Walking over to the boy, she placed the muzzle of the gun in the center of his back and kicked his shin lightly.

"Into the house, now."


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously need to figure out a theme song for this story. It's seems like the type of story that would need one.**

 **So, how is it? Thoughts? I would** ** _love_** **to hear them! Leave them in your review!**

 **...**

"So your name is Sabrina Grimm, right?"

What the hell? How did he know her name?

"Stop talking. Move," she commanded, her voice emotionless. The boy continued walking casually down the alley, appearing as if this happened to him everyday.

 _Maybe it does_ , Sabrina thought. _Maybe people try to kill him hundreds of times a day. I wouldn't be surprised, he sure is irritating enough._

Puck rounded the corner of the alleyway, and headed towards the broken down doorway of the house. Before he could step inside, Sabrina stopped him, tapping his head with the gun.

"Empty your pockets."

Puck looked at her over his shoulder. "You seriously don't trust me? After all I did for you back there?"

Sabrina gave him a look that clearly said " _Are you serious?_ " and he sighed.

"Fine, fine. Give me a minute." He started emptying his jacket pockets and began dumping things onto the floor.

A cash card, a laser pen, a pair of cheap sun protection glasses, a couple of random objects. Then he dropped something that looked strangely like it was made out of _wood_ , the most expensive material that had long ago gone extinct. Everything these days were made out of plastic and metal.

The piece of wood was shaped into a tube-like shape, and Sabrina recognized it as a flute, the musical instrument people played years ago.

 _Strange_.

Next the boy dropped a long sheath of fabric onto the ground. It looked to be made out of leather, also a long extinct material. It was scuffed and worn, but still intact. Out of the corner Sabrina saw a glimmer of steel, and recognized the glint of a sharp knife. She stiffened, and immediately pressed the gun harder against his neck.

"Why do you have a knife?"

Now it was Puck's turn to give Sabrina the " _Are you serious?_ " look.

"Do you seriously expect me to walk around unprotected? You must be as crazy as they say you are, Grimm."

Sabrina glared at him. She nudged him with the gun, signalling that he should keep walking. She didn't bother asking who " _they_ " were. She would find out soon.

The pair walked into the abandoned building and Sabrina guided Puck into the deserted kitchen. The place had long ago been ransacked, and all traces of food or water were gone. There was not even a single piece of furniture, or even a cupboard door.

Sabrina looked around, trying to figure out what the best way to interrogate her suspect would be. Puck stood with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Against the counter, now. Face me."

Puck let out a long sigh, signalling that he was extremely unhappy with this arrangement, but Sabrina couldn't have cared less. When he had done what she told him to, Sabrina lifted her chin at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell was that back there?" she growled, suddenly pissed off again because, _god damn it_ , she needed _answers_.

Puck raised an eyebrow, as if to say, " _Are you really that stupid?_ "

"I saved your freakin butt, Grimm, and I don't even get a thanks." Sabrina glared at him and he held up his hands.

"Hey, don't get all pissed at me, I didn't do anything. That fatso was working with this criminal organisation my boss and I are trying to stop, and for some reason, your family is their number one target. My boss sent me to keep an eye on you, but apparently that guy's boss had the same idea. You're lucky I was there, otherwise you would have been roadkill."

Sabrina's hand tightened on the gun. "I would have been fine. What were those lights that attacked that guy?"

Puck sighed again. "They were my minions." At this, Sabrina raised her eyebrow, but Puck simply shook his head. "A story for another time."

Sabrina's mind was trying to make sense of everything this boy was telling her. There was a fifty fifty chance he was lying, and everything he had just said was bullshit, but for some reason, Sabrina found that her gut instinct was to trust the boy.

Her family was being targeted. She had to warn them.

"I need to get to my family. You're coming with me, I can't let you out of my sight."

Puck shook his head and looked at her steadily. "Your family is being watched by my boss' crew right now. He sent out a group of people to surround your house before I left. They're safe."

Maybe it was the calm way he was staring at her, or the way his jaw clenched after he finished talking, but Sabrina figured that it wouldn't hurt to trust him. If he betrayed her, there was nothing to lose. If he was telling the truth, then she would be at an advantage. She nodded.

"So what do you suppose we do?" she asked him, frowning. Puck shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, then shrugged.

"I guess we head back to my boss' place. He can tell you what's going on. You want answers, don't you? I'm pretty sure my boss is the only one who can give them to you. I've never met him in person, but he seems like a pretty serious guy."

Sabrina nodded stiffly, then pointed her gun towards the floor.

"Alright, fine. But you should know that I won't hesitate to kill you."

Puck grinned. "Didn't doubt it for a second, Grimm."

...

Puck had never been one to keep secrets. He was always a straight-out, lets-be-honest person.

So when his boss had messaged him on the shuttle while he was tracking Sabrina, telling him to earn the girl's trust and take her to a certain location for interrogation without her knowing, you could say that he was outside his comfort zone.

He didn't know if he liked the girl, she was shifty. All the other girls he had met before on his missions were pretty lame, throwing themselves at him and practically _begging_ for his attention. He guessed it was his natural good looks and charm.

But Sabrina was different. She acted as if she hated him, even after he had practically saved her life.

 _Oh well_ , he thought. _It's her loss_.

So he decided then and there that he would follow through with his boss' plans. After all, nothing dramatic would happen to the girl. He would drop her off at the location, message his boss after it was done, and be on his way with the money that his boss would transfer to his account.

The few white lies he had told her back in the house meant nothing. After all, he had survived for years in this place by just lying and stealing.

He knew the girl didn't trust him. It was better for him if she didn't. He would have preferred not to get to closely attached to his targets. It could compromise his mission.

Little did he know that relationships were the _least_ of his problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the part where I crack my knuckles, flex my fingers, and get to work. I've got three stories to update, and hopefully I'll get them all done by tonight. It's around 3 in the morning here, so I'm pretty tired, but I guess I can do this.**

 **Lets get to work.**

 **...**

It wasn't long before Sabrina's senses started to kick in. She couldn't tell if it was because she had been on the lookout for a while now, or simply because of the incident that had happened earlier, but she felt like they were being watched.

The journey out of the Slacks was fairly normal. Puck was a talkative guy, and Sabrina didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. On one hand, it could just be his way of informing people that, _hey, I'm a pretty annoying guy who just can't keep my mouth shut_ , and on the other, his mouth could be running a mile a minute while his hands where somewhere else, possibly holding his knife.

It was extremely puzzling.

Not that she had any problem with that. She was a master of puzzles, but this time was different. This time, her family was in danger.

"So, you know why these guys want to kill you so bad?"

Puck's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and into reality. She turned to look at him, and was caught slightly off guard by the intense look he was giving her.

His blonde hair was sticking up in random places, and he had a smudge of dirt on his jaw. His eyes were startlingly green against his tan skin, and Sabrina knew that behind those eyes lay secrets. Many, many, secrets. Some even possibly dangerous.

She shrugged, something very unprofessional to do, but at this point she was beyond caring. All she really wanted to do was run home and check if her little sister was alive.

The bond Sabrina and Daphne shared was unbreakable. The two had been through so much together, and not having her bubbly attitude around made Sabrina feel lonely.

And Puck wasn't much help, either.

He was currently humming off-tune. Sabrina glared at him as they continued walking, and he simply smirked back. She was certain that somewhere along the way she would end up alone, having to drag his limp body behind her because of some _accident_ concerning her fist and his _irritatingly_ smug face. It was a pleasant thought, but not quite so practical. She found herself smiling slightly at the image.

Puck seemed to notice this, and he jabbed her in the hip. Sabrina's head reeled back to face him, and he grinned.

"So the famous Sabrina Grimm knows how to perform the _excruciatingly_ painful act of _smiling_. Well done Grimm, I'm proud of you."

Sabrina wished she had some kind of death-ray in her eyeballs, so that she could somehow kill him just by staring at him. But of course, she didn't. So she resulted to the next best thing.

Insults.

"I fail to see how anyone could smile around someone like _you,"_ she snapped. Rather than getting the reaction she expected, Puck grinned. His teeth were shockingly white for someone who looked like they hadn't changed in over a week.

"Maybe my awesomeness blinds them so much their jaw muscles don't work properly," he quipped. "Perhaps my good-looking complexion shocks them into a state of depression, where they forget how to smile. It's totally possible, you know."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him as they stepped through the doors of the station. "It's possible to heave up my breakfast whenever I see your ugly mug."

Puck tut-tutted and headed off to the shuttle. There was one waiting for passengers to board, and Puck headed straight for it. When they reached it however, he walked straight past the entry machine. Sabrina frowned and walked faster so they were walking shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Why are we not boarding the shuttle?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice. Puck glanced over to her for a brief second, then concentrated on something up ahead.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded, which set Sabrina's anger level up even higher. "Those thugs would surely be on every shuttle in the city. They're probably running all over this place just _looking_ for you. We have to stay off public transport. Stay low. I thought you were a spy, Grimm. You should know better."

Sabrina stiffened. "Just exactly how much do you know about me?"

Puck hesitated before answering. Sabrina found this suspicious.

"I only know what my boss told me, and that's not much. I know you're a world class spy, professional, although I think they got that part wrong." He winked at her here and Sabrina glared back. "I know you've never failed a mission, and that you're family mostly depends on you to deal with these sort of things. That's pretty much it."

Sabrina nodded, comprehending. She had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything, but it would have to do for now. She could get the rest later.

"So how _are_ we going to travel, Genius?"

Puck smirked before giving her a quick "You'll see," and then stepped out of the set of double doors on this end of the station.

Sabrina frowned, but said nothing. He led them to a small building, perfectly square and pristine white. There were no windows on the back wall, but there was a ladder. The thin metal frame shook as Puck hefted himself up easily and climbed to the top. His blonde head appeared over the edge and he grinned at Sabrina, who had her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised.

"Come on, Grimm. Get up here."

Sabrina sighed and quickly climbed the ladder. On the last few rungs, Puck extended his hand down to her, but she pushed it roughly to the side and pulled herself over the edge. She stood up, and turned to question Puck.

She nearly fell off the building in shock.

On Puck's back were two magnificent wings, and they were bright pink. They were taller than him, and Sabrina could see that they were shimmering in the sunlight. They were beautiful.

"So? What do you think?"

Puck was grinning from ear to ear, and all Sabrina could do was stand there with her mouth open.

What _was_ he?

She had heard rumors about strange beings in Ferryport Landing, but there being no evidence to prove it had sent the suspicions to the bottom of Sabrina's check-list.

But this was enough evidence for sure. Heck, this explained a _lot_ of things, actually.

When she had regained enough of her dignity, Sabrina slowly ran a hand through her hair and over her face. Puck seemed amused by her reaction, and she felt that annoying feeling in her stomach. _Get yourself together, Grimm_ , she thought. _Show him_.

"So we're gonna fly?" She asked, emotionless. Puck nodded and stretched his arms out, as if asking for a hug. Sabrina froze. He was going to carry her. _Oh god_. Puck must have seen this.

"What, do you have a set of amazing wings hidden in that tiny back of yours too? Are they gonna be popping out anytime soon, because we really need to get going, if you wanna save your family. But hey, it's okay, we could just do this another time, right? How does Monday sound?"

Sabrina glared at him. Why did he have to make a joke out of everything? He was just so, so _... immature_. Not to mention a pain in the ass.

She walked over to him silently, her arms crossed. Puck grinned and extended his arms again. She turned around so that he could grab her from behind, and she stiffened when he wrapped his arms around her waist. His arms were strong, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

It was annoying.

"Just don't try anything," she warned him as they started to lift off the roof. She could practically _feel_ him grinning.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Grimm. After all, I am just too awesome for someone like you."

Sabrina snorted.

"This is coming from the one with pink wings."

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Also, Hidden Love is going to be updated soon, so keep looking out for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 **...**

 _Please don't drop me._

If Sabrina had thought this was a good idea a few seconds ago, she was having second thoughts.

"Stop!" she commanded, her voice lost in the flapping noise of Puck's wings.

He looked at her over her shoulder and she could see in her peripheral vision that he was raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I said stop. But me down. Now."

Puck sighed. "Sorry Grimm, no can do. Just hold on, I won't drop you. I promise."

Sabrina glared ahead. "Your promises don't mean shit, fairy boy. I still don't trust you."

Puck seemed unfazed. "Ouch, Grimm. Your harsh words insult me. I thought we were best buddies by now!"

There was really no use in arguing, so Sabrina resulted to asking questions as they flew above the city. The feeling was incredible, unlike anything she had ever felt before, but she needed to concentrate on the task ahead. She could enjoy herself later.

"So you're a fairy, right?"

Puck nodded, his chin gently tapping her shoulder with each movement of his head. "Yeah, my parents live on this other dimension, sort of, and they're the King and Queen of their land. It's pretty old-fashioned, but being a prince has it's perks. Like, free food and hospitality. I get everything I want."

Sabrina frowned. "So how come you're a spy now? Shouldn't life be all sunshine and rainbows if you're royalty?"

Puck was silent for a moment before he answered. "Yeah, it _should_ , but that doesn't mean that it is. My parents aren't really the parent type, and my brother's always busy, so I had to find a hobby of my own, after they banished me for refusing to become king. Then one day I was living in the Slacks, and this guy comes and sits next to me, and we talk. He tells me that he has a job for me, and that he's been following me and observing what I do. I used to steal people's money and pick pockets, anything worth selling. I was basically homeless, so when he offered me a job as a spy, I took it. He died a couple of years ago, that guy. His name was William Charming. I've been a spy ever since."

It was a reasonable explanation, but some things didn't add up. "So how come you said you haven't met your boss?"

"After Charming died, they invented this whole Leader Circle, and I wasn't included. They chose a new leader anonymously, and nobody except the people in the Leader Circle knew who it was. The rest of us take orders from him, and he pays us at the end if we've done a good job."

Sabrina nodded. It was starting to make sense.

"So you did this all for money, huh? You don't really care what happens to my family. All you care about is your pay. I'm not surprised. You don't seem like the considerate type."

Sabrina felt Puck's muscles stiffen, and she heard him draw in a sharp breath. She smiled to herself. She had gotten him.

"Maybe that would have been different if I had an actual family to _care_ about."

The smile disappeared. _Shit_. She had forgotten. He was banished! He didn't have a proper family, or even a proper home. He was a recruit, and she had just accused him of being inconsiderate when he clearly didn't have anyone to care for him, let alone a family to care about. She felt horrible.

Turning around in his arms to face him, she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Puck, I didn't mean that, I swear. I'm just not that good with the whole _feelings_ thing, you know?"

Puck's face remained emotionless, his eyes blank. Sabina thought she saw a spark of hurt in them, but she couldn't be too sure.

His eyes flicked briefly to hers, and then back to the front. Sabrina huffed and frowned. Why did he have to take it so seriously?

"I'm tempted to drop you right now," he said, his voice cold. Sabrina instantly panicked, but tried to keep her cool, until he spoke again. "But I still need to get you to that place, if I want to get my money." Here he stopped to give her a quick glare. "So I won't. I'm going to take you to that place, and then I;m going to leave. You can handle yourself, I'm sure you don't need me. So just please shut up for the rest of the way."

Sabrina couldn't say anything. She didn't know why her words had effected him so much. Maybe it was something personal? She had no idea, and decided that keeping silent was probably the best choice right now, so she shut up.

...

Puck didn't know why those few words had hurt him so bad. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water in his face, and then set him on fire.

Was he really doing all this for the money? Was he really going to double-cross an innocent girl just for the sake of being paid? Or was it something more?

Sabrina had a family, one that she cared about, and she was depending on him to get her there. Instead of doing what she expected, he was setting her up. Leading her into a trap and abandoning her, not knowing what would happen to her and her family if his boss got his hands on them.

Maybe it was the fact that she had put her faith in him, or the fact that she had a family, and was willing to die for them, something he obviously wouldn't do for his family, but something had him second-guessing his decision.

Was it really safe if he just left her with his boss? He didn't know the guy, so he didn't know what he was capable of. He could trap her, kidnap her, or worse.

He could kill her.

Puck had never thought so much in his life, and now his mind was overloaded. He didn't know what to think. This person, this _girl_ , was messing with his judgement. He didn't know what to think anymore.

He felt as if he had to protect her. It felt right. He felt like she wouldn't be safe if he left her alone with unknown people, who were capable of so much.

Before he could make up his mind, he heard Sabrina screaming his name and grabbing tightly onto his shoulders. He tried to look behind him, but something hot and fast hit his left wing, and his body buckled. Sabrina lost her hold on him as they fell from the sky, towards the barren wasteland below, and the last thing he saw was her terrified face as she fell beneath him, her hair billowing out around her head like a golden halo.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Pain.

So much pain. Her back, her head, her stomach. It was like a growing fire, expanding with each passing second, the heat travelling through her body and scorching every inch of her until it was almost too much to bare.

Oh, what she wouldn't do to have a few Immune Syringes right now.

Rolling over onto her back, Sabrina managed to grasp something in her right hand, all the while cringing in pain. If she didn't do something about it now, she would most likely pass out.

Lifting up the object in her hand, she tried to open her eyes, but found that she couldn't. The heat had now spread all the way to her toes, as well as the tips of her fingers. She couldn't move, let alone open her eyes.

Trying desperately to uncover what the mysterious object was, she forced her numb fingers to move. The thing in her hand was soft, if not slightly strange. It was flat, and had a peculiar rubbery-soft feel to it. It felt extremely odd.

It was not until her fingers traveled lower, and she discovered a rough patch on the object that was still slightly hot, that she heard a moan.

Immediately, Sabrina's reflexes kicked in. She managed to shove the mysterious discovery aside and slip her hand into her pocket. Her movements sent rapid shots of pain up her arm, which then traveled throughout her entire body, causing her to curl into a tight ball in order to relieve herself from some of the pain.

Her fingers brushed the smooth, thin handle of her pocket-sized laser gun, and she drew it out, painstakingly slowly.

The moaning had stopped by now, and Sabrina tried desperately to open her eyes. She managed to open them about halfway, allowing a thin strip of light to be seen. In that strip of light, she saw a blur of pink. A lot of pink. Followed by gold, then some green, blue-

Oh god.

Puck. By mercy, what had happened to the guy? Sabrina vaguely remembered seeing the blast of white heading towards them, and then she could faintly recall falling, all the while staring up at Puck's unconscious face. Then she had hit something, and blacked out.

It had come from nowhere. At least, nowhere she could see. The bolt of electricity had appeared from thin air, and headed straight towards them. It had hit Puck in the wing.

That was the strange thing she had felt before. His wing. No doubt it was singed and blackened by now. If only she could reach her syringes...

"Puck...?"

It came out as more of a croak. Her vocal cords had apparently not yet recovered from the fall. Oh well.

"Puck, you have to grab my bag. Can you reach it?" Receiving no response, Sabrina started to panic. "Puck? Can you hear me?"

A low grumble was heard from her right. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God he was alright. She didn't know what she would do if he had gotten hurt, especially since they weren't on such good terms at the moment.

"Whazzat? Wha happened?"

Well, at least he was conscious.

"Oh shi- my wing...! Oh god... that's not good. That's bad. Really bad. Ohhhh..."

The pain in her body was starting to subside, although her back still felt as though someone had smashed it with a Floater. Keeping calm was the main thing, and if she lost her cool, then they didn't have a chance of getting out of this alive.

Keeping her mind focused on rolling over onto her side, Sabrina gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She strangled a yell as white-hot pain shot through her side. She focused on steadying her breathing, and after a few failed attempts, she managed to roll over onto her right side, so she was facing Puck.

The boy was sprawled flat on his stomach, one arm over his head and his massive wings covering most of his body. She could just make out his shaggy mop of hair and his clothing, but she couldn't see his face.

"Puck, can you put your wings away for a few minutes? I need you to roll onto your back. It's going to hurt, but just try."

Puck grunted, and for a few seconds he remained were he was. Sabrina considered slapping him to waked him up, but just then his wings retracted into his back and disappeared under his hoodie as if they were never there. Sabrina stared in part amazement, part pain. The agony in her side had not yet gone, and her head was still pounding. Her back was no better.

Puck managed to roll over on the first try. He collapsed on his back and didn't say a word. Sabrina guessed he was too puffed out, but didn't want to show it.

"Alright, good. Now try reach my bag, it's over on your right. No your _other_ right. Puck, stop flailing your arms about like that! It's right there! Yes! There! No, the other way- oh for God's sake."

Puck turned his head towards Sabrina, a shadow of his former grin gracing his lips. He seemed like his old self, if not slightly drained of life.

"I know where your bag is, I'm just tryna get on your nerves. Let's see how long it takes for Grimm to crack."

Sabrina glared at him. "Well, you're going to have to suffer too, _fairyboy_." She smirked at Puck's reaction to the new nickname. "You're in pain too, genius. The Immune Syringes are in my bag, and I can't get to them until you hand it over, so suffer."

Puck, instead of looking surprised, grinned. "I'm a _fairy_ , Grimm. We Everafters heal much faster than you humans and you cosmetic crap."

Sabrina frowned. Everafters? Is that what his kind were called? Why did he-

Before Sabrina could finish the though, the form of a Floater appeared above her, blocking out the light. The one-person hovercraft that looked like an old-fashioned scooter, except ten times enlarged, floated down gently to the ground. From where she was, Sabrina couldn't see the rider clearly, but from what she could tell, it was a man.

The slight buzzing of the Floater turned off, leaving them with only the sound of approaching footsteps. Sabrina's senses were on high alert, her muscles twitching. She needed to _do_ something.

The figure reached them quicker than she thought. A shadow fell over her and Puck, and she saw Puck's eyes widen slightly and his mouth open. For a brief second, Sabrina watched the boy's features change into that of shock, and her mind began thinking up ways of attacking the man, until Puck grinned.

"Bradley?"

...


	7. Chapter 7

**I seriously need to find a new way of starting ANs. My constant, repetitive 'Hellos!' and 'Heys' are starting to get a bit old, if not slightly (okay, fine,** ** _extremely_** **) annoying.**

 **So let's try saying hello in a different language. According to Google Translate, hello in Italian is 'Ciao'.**

 _ **Ciao people!**_

 **I haven't updated this story in AGES, and I really want to continue, especially since our beloved Bradley is now playing a part in this story.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! IF I HAD A CARAMEL CHOCOLATE BAR, I'D SHARE IT WITH YOU (THIS IS A VERY THOUGHTFUL ACT ON MY BEHALF, SEEING AS THOUGH CARAMEL CHOCOLATE IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD)!**

 **Please review! I don't care if you give me negative criticism. Heck, all I want is a review, even if your thoughts are anything** ** _but_** **positive. So please leave a review, and give a helping hand to making this story better than it is now (since right now, it's a piece of crap, in my opinion), for your own sake.**

 **:)**

 **...**

 _Bradley?_

She didn't know anyone by the name of Bradley. Bradley was not a common name around these parts, not according to the Grimm family records.

The shadow above her moved and she heard someone give a deep laugh. Male, by the sounds of it. Deep voice, late teens, maybe. She couldn't see him properly, not from the position she was in on the floor.

She tried shifting to get a good look at the newcomer, but another shot of pain stopped her, sending her heartbeat racing a mile a minute and causing sweat to gather beneath her hairline.

"Don't move, blondie, your injured. Wait here while I get the first-aid kit."

 _Blondie_? Who did this guy think he was, nicknaming her by her hair color?! If only she wasn't injured. She'd show him how black and blue she could turn him with a few swift punches. Heck, she'd turn him into a walking rainbow. Maybe then she could nickname him 'Blackberry'.

The footsteps started up again, only this time they were walking _away_ from them, not towards. She panicked, thinking immediately that he was going to leave them here, with no chance of recovery, to slowly die from pain or loss of nutrition. Puck must have sensed her panic, because her tilted his head towards her and grinned.

"Relax, Grimm. Bradley's my partner. Well, more like brother. He won't leave us. Look, here he comes."

Sabrina glared at him and was about to respond that she would look even if she _wanted_ to, when someone's head loomed into her line of sight.

So this was Bradley. Tall, messy brown hair, startling blue eyes. Like Puck, he was slightly too attractive, and by the looks of it, they weren't actual brothers. They did both share the same grin though. That annoying, irritating, too-sexy-for-your-own-good smile, except on Bradley, it looked slightly less irritating. Maybe even more sexy.

"Wow, you guys got hurt pretty badly. What happened, you drop out the sky or something?" Bradley snorted.

Sabrina turned her glare on Puck again, shooting him eyeball daggers. "Yes, actually, that's _exactly_ what happened. Thanks to Tinkerbell over here."

Puck simply grinned at her while Bradley carefully rolled her over onto her side and began attending to the cut on her side. He injected her with a syringe, and immediately Sabrina started to feel the sweet relief that came with the chemically enhanced formula in the syringe.

Bradley laughed again at her comment, and Sabrina tried not to feel too awkward. Having some unknown hottie touching her, even if it was for the sake of saving her life, felt unnatural. She preferred not to be touched anywhere, really, no matter the situation. But seeing as though she was about to die from pain, she let the uneasiness slide.

"You got yourself a feisty one, Puck. Where'd you find her?"

Puck laughed, and Sabrina noted on how different the two boy's laughs were. Where Bradley had a sweet, melodic chuckle, Puck had a strangely infuriating guffaw. Sabrina didn't know why she found it so, she just knew that it irritated her.

"She's actually my subject, Brad. Boss sent me direct orders to bring her to him. He said he needed her and her family safe, though I don't know why he'd want someone like Sabrina Grimm. Must have lost his mind, the poor man."

Bradley frowned, and for a second he looked as if he might say something. His gaze shifted from Sabrina to Puck, then back again. After a few seconds, he resumed attending to Sabrina's wounds, and his face returned to normal, though Sabrina could see a tiny furrow between his brow. She found this extremely odd.

When Bradley was finished with her, he stood up and dusted off his jeans. He was wearing a brown jacket made of synthetic leather over a black shirt, and Sabrina could see that he was very muscular, almost as well built as Puck.

 _Was it natural for all male spies to be all muscly and toned, or was it just these two who were like that?_

Sabrina stood up while Bradley moved to Puck's side. The boy was still lying flat on his back, staring at the sky. When Bradley moved over to him, he turned his head towards him and grinned.

"I don't think boss is going to be too happy with us," he laughed.

Bradley grinned back. "Why do you say that?"

Puck shook his head and smiled while Bradley injected the formula into his system. He rolled Puck onto his back and Puck popped out his wings. It was only then that Sabrina saw how badly they had been injured.

The top half of his left wing was burnt, and the very tip had blacked so much that a chunk of it had disappeared. The former bright pink color had subsided into a pale creamy color, and she could clearly see the large blue veins crisscrossing his wings.

"Well, we have absolutely no way of getting to his headquarters fast enough, and by the looks of it, we're gonna have to walk. It's going to take at least a week to get there, if we take the shortest path from here. So by the time we get there, I think he's going to be pretty pissed. By the way, you don't happened to have a secure way of connecting with him, do you?"

Bradley shook his head while applying some sort of green paste onto Puck's wing. Instantly, the black started to disappear, and the previous pink color started to come back, even though it was slightly paler than before. Once all the blackness was gone, Sabrina saw that the tip of his wing was still not healed.

They were going to have to travel. _She_ was going to have to travel. With two boys. Boys she didn't even know that well.

Oh lord.

Bradley's Floater obviously couldn't fit them all, and Puck was in no shape to fly them. She guessed that fairy wings took around a week to heal, so they were going to have to travel on foot.

And what then? What would she do when she met the boy's boss? What was he going to do? How was he going to help them? Was he even going to help them at all?

These questions would no doubt be answered as soon as she met up with this guy, and if she wanted those answers sooner rather than later, they were going to have to get a move on.

"Hurry up, you two. We don't have all day."

The boys turned to look at her and Bradley smiled. He had a nice smile, innocent. Puck grinned at her and extended his hand to Bradley, who was currently standing. Bradley took it and hoisted him up.

"Thank's for helping us, bro. I couldn't have survived without you. Although we could have left that little monster out here by herself. She wasn't worth saving," Puck grinned while dusting himself off.

Bradley laughed and punched him in the arm. "Oh really? I think you secretly wanted her to come with us. Sounds like someone's in-"

"Guys!" Sabrina snapped, having had enough of their useless chatter.

Puck turned to her and smirked. "Someone's PMSing..." he muttered.

Sabrina glared at him and turned to Bradley, raising an eyebrow. "Which way do we go?"

The brunette slipped a com from his back pocket and held it up. Then he pointed into a random direction and turned to Sabrina.

"We go that way."

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh dear lord, I have had such a stressful day.**

 **That being said, I have an extremely big birthday wish to fulfill.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY GRIMM!**

 **This update, along with all my other updates for today, is dedicated to you, my dear and wonderful reviewer. If it wasn't your birthday today, I wouldn't have updated ANY of my stories, but since it's your special day, I'll make an exception.**

 **So everybody thank Amy Grimm for being born on this day.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, along with all my other chapters for my other stories. I'm gonna dedicate all of them to Amy.**

 **ENJOY, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **:)**

 **...**

If Sabrina had thought Puck was annoying before, she took it back. That was the understatement of the century.

Paired with his brother slash friend, Puck was downright aggravating.

She felt like jumping off a skyscraper. She wanted to grab a laser gun, place it over her heart, and pull the trigger. Travelling with Puck and Bradley for hours on end did that to you.

Especially when all they did was mess around. They weren't even trying to act like they wanted to help her save her family. The least they could do was try to be silent. She had a lot of things on her mind right now, and their useless banter was doing absolutely nothing to ease her stress.

At the present moment, they were playfully punching and prodding each other as they walked through the city. It was late, and the buildings lit up with fluorescent lights. There were a few Hover cars on the street.

The trio stopped by a food court, and Sabrina went off to a separate food generator while the boys went to grab drinks from the dispenser.

Swiping her card, she selected a cheeseburger from the various array of meals being presented to her on the flat screen. She waited while the generator made her food, the large black box that was a bit smaller than her shook slightly as it formed her burger from thin air. She could see the food particles forming together through the plexiglass screen. The generator looked like an old fashioned arcade game, except with a touch screen.

The generator dinged, and Sabrina watched her burger being transported downwards into the hollow box beneath. She lifted the flap and removed her burger, still warm. She smiled, taking a bite out of her food.

Sometimes a spy needed comfort food.

Walking over to the boys, who were still at the drinks dispenser, she finished half the burger. When she reached the pair, she rolled her eyes at them, which they didn't see, because they were too busy arguing over which drink to get.

"The pink one tastes better, bro. Listen to me, I've tried them all. The others taste like crap."

"No, the blue one is awesome. We should buy that one."

"Alright, fine. You get blue, I'll get pink."

Puck made a puppy-dog face at Bradley. "Can you pay for mine? I kinda left my card back at the headquarters. Please?"

"Fine," Bradley said with a sigh. "But you owe me. Big time. Do you know how expensive the blue one is? It's like twice as much as the pink one."

Puck grinned. "That's 'cause it's better than all the others."

Bradley shook his head, but paid for two drinks. When the two plastic bottles shot through the tube, Bradley handed Puck the blue one, grinning.

It was obvious to Sabrina that the two were very close. Almost like actual brothers. Even though they weren't from the same parents, they were best friends. It occurred to her that family didn't mean those who shared the same blood, not necessarily. Family meant who came to your side in your time of need, and who stuck with you through the ups and downs. Bradley and Puck must have saved each other many times in the past, seeing as though they shared such a strong bond.

It reminded Sabrina of her and Daphne, and she felt a pang of sadness in her heart at the thought of her little sister in danger, without her for protection.

 _Another reason to keep going_ , she thought. _The faster we get to this place, the sooner I can get back and make sure they're safe._

"Hurry up," she said to the boys, who had resulted to flicking their leftover drink at each other. Puck turned to her and grinned, a mischievous flare lighting up his green eyes. She didn't like that look in his eyes.

Then he lifted his bottle, which was less than half full, and flicked a massive amount of blue liquid at Sabrina.

For a second she didn't know how to react. After all, nobody had ever doused her with blue colored energy drink before, and she had to admit that her first instinct was too glare at Puck.

But glaring was becoming old. She couldn't keep sending him dirty looks. She needed to act, if only to show him that she wasn't someone you messed with.

So she didn't really think twice when she grabbed Bradley's half full drink out of his hand. She didn't think twice as she poured the bright pink liquid all over the annoying fairy's head. She didn't think twice as she watched the sticky juice drip down a bewildered looking Puck.

She didn't think twice before laughing. He looked do ridiculous, standing there with his hands held out in front of him and dripping wet, that it was very hard _not_ to laugh at him.

And then Bradley joined in, and soon the two of them were giggling hysterically at the sight of pink-liquid-covered Puck.

Apparently, Puck didn't share their opinion on the situation. He just stood there, one eyebrow raised, and waited for them to stop laughing.

When they had finished with their laughter, Sabrina and Bradley straightened up. Now that the moment had passed, the situation didn't seem so funny anymore. But every few seconds or so one of them would catch the others eye, and their eyes would meet briefly, and then one of them would start laughing again, trying desperately to smother the noise, but ending up snorting instead.

"I think I should get cleaned up," Puck said, after their hysterics had come to an end. He pushed passed them and headed towards the bathrooms.

Sabrina turned to Bradley after Puck was gone.

"What's with him? It was only a joke; he didn't have to take it so seriously."

Bradley gave her an apologetic shrug, which she found oddly attractive. "Puck can be a bit of a...well, a jerk, sometimes. But only sometimes. He's actually fun once you get to know him."

Sabrina nodded, leaning against the wall. "So how do you guys know each other?"

Bradley leaned against the wall next to her. "Spy training. A couple of years ago. We were both new, so they made us roommates. We hated each other at first, but then the SRS turned us into spy partners, so we've been like brothers ever since."

Sabrina stared at Bradley, shocked. "No way! You're part of the SRS?"

The Specially Recruited Spies was an undercover spy agency the Grimms had tried to track for ages. Granny Relda had no files on them, or their leader. They weren't a potential threat, but Granny wasn't sure they were allies either.

Bradley nodded, looking at her. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just...never mind. Thanks for helping me with my family and stuff, it's nice of you. I don't think I would have been able to survive with Puck alone."

Bradley frowned. "Sabrina, I don''t think-" he was cut off just as Puck came out the bathroom looking clean, and... half naked.

Sabrina coughed awkwardly, trying not to stare at Puck's stomach, which was, she hated to admit it, toned. A bloody six pack. As if he wasn't already attractive enough already, now he had to go and have freaking abs.

Great.

"Brad, I need a new shirt. Have you got one I could borrow? And quick, please, my abs are getting cold."

Well, looks would do him no good. His attitude still sucked, not to mention the personality. _Good lord_.

Bradley tossed Puck a shirt from his backpack, and Puck slipped it on. Sabrina averted her eyes, trying to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

Puck noticed this, however, and he grinned, good mood already back in place at seeing her discomfort.

"We should get going. Oh, and by the way, our trip is going to be delayed even more, so we should find a hotel to sleep in for the night. Apparently the tube is shut down right now. Malfunction or something, so our travelling time is being strectched to about three weeks, maybe four. Don't worry Grimm, you get to spend more time with us! It's going to be awesome!"

Sabrina groaned.

 _Double great_.

...


End file.
